


Best Friends, dude

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Workaholics (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, i cant believe i wrote porn for workaholics, theyre taking their friendship to THE NEXT LEVEL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Blake are like, let's take this friendship thing to the next level. Anders is down for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends, dude

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe that a.) i wrote porn for Workaholics and b.) there were no fics with the three of these nerds being 2gether
> 
> EDIT: it's been a good year and this is still the best thing I've ever written? What's the deal.

“Next level, dude. Next fucking level.” Adam’s sitting with his legs folded fucking criss-cross-applesauce on the end of the bed. Ridiculous.

Anders was the only one who really noticed how weird that was, but he didn’t comment this time. He was pretty busy focusing on the idea that Adam was proposing. “So you’re saying, like, we should bone each other? Like. Like fuck each other’s butts, dude?” He sounded a little incredulous, but both Adam and Blake both seemed to be totally chill with it already. 

“Well not, like. At first. C’mon man, we’re levelling up some mad friendship here, we gotta take it kind of slow.” Adam wiggles his hand side to side a little, glancing at Blake for support. 

“Yeah, Ders, we’re not gonna skip right to the butt stuff. You gotta start small when it comes to this kind of bro-bonding.”  
He had a point. It wasn’t all that weird, they’d jerked off around each other before. And Adam was pretty constantly trying to get a feel for Anders’ nips, which was, yeah, weird, but that was just kind of a thing, he guessed. “Okay. Okay, yeah, I’m in.” He nods, putting his hands on his knees. 

“NICE.” Adam high fived Blake, the two of them leaning towards Anders. After that weird little pinky promise thing, the three of them sat back, facing one another on the bed.  
“So what are like, the logistics of this? How do we get all three of us equal amounts of jerking?” Anders gestured to the three of them collectively, his dick already pretty hard from this weird bullshit conversation. 

There was a lot of blinking and silence before Adam started undoing his belt. “I don’t know exactly, man, should we just jerk it? And like, watch each other?” 

“Well it’s not like we haven’t seen each other’s dicks before. Like, that time at work, or when we watch porn together.” Blake tugged his sweater off over his head, working off his belt quickly.  
“I don’t think it’s all that next-level if we don’t at least touch other peoples dicks.” Adam raised an eyebrow, kicking off his jeans. 

Anders nodded at that, undoing his own belt. Granted, he was considerably more shy than the other two when it came to his jerk off practices, he wasn’t about to deny himself this weird opportunity. 

Adam had his dick out first, biting his lip and snorting as he dug around on his side table, grabbing an already open bottle of lube.  
“Dude, lemme have some of that.” Blake reached over, stealing some of it for himself as Adam lubed up his own dick. 

“Guys, I don’t want either of you to like, feel ashamed or anything, because you’re both slightly less endowed than me. I know it can be tough, but hey, both your dicks are also pretty above average.” He nodded at Anders. “Look at you, man. You’ve got like, a really big dick for a swimmer. Can I touch it? Not to mention you’ve got some really good tits.” He laughs, reaching over and wrapping a hand around Anders’ cock, making his friend gasp and clasp a hand over his own mouth. 

“Shit, dude-“ Anders fumbled a little, other hand digging into his own thigh. “Warn a guy before you go grabbing his dong.” 

Adam just laughed at him again, scooting closer, noticing the way he was getting all flustered. “Are you embarrassed, Ders? Man, this isn’t embarrassing, it’s next level friendship bonding. We’re really climbing up the tiers of friendship with all this shit.” 

Blake moved closer to Anders too, grunting a little as he stroked himself. They’d both gotten into the groove, but Anders was getting so damn flustered. Adam’s hand really did feel pretty good on his cock and above-all he was trying to keep from making too much noise. That would be embarrassing as hell. 

“Hey, man, did I ever tell you how much I really like your bone structure? You look really hot.” Adam was rambling already, shifting himself close so that him and Anders were virtually face-to-face on the bed, an angle that was still pretty damn awkward to maintain. Blake pressed himself up against Anders all of a sudden, wrapping one freckled arm around his middle and pressing his mouth against the side of his throat.

There wasn’t a lot he could do after that besides chew on his knuckle uselessly, moaning out loud when he felt sharp teeth scrape across his skin. Blake wasn’t talking too much, just stroking himself with one hand and feeling down Ders’ side with the other, kissing and sucking at his neck.  
“Woah, damn. That’s hot.” Adam snorts, voice just the tiniest bit more breathless as he stroked both himself and Anders, his pace clumsy and uneven as he tried to divide his attention. “Ders, dude. Jerk me off. C’mon.” 

Anders opened his eyes, blinking at his friend before reaching out and wrapping his hand around Adam’s cock, slowly stroking him. The shorter of the two moaned out loud, bucking his hips up into his palm. “Ohhh goodness. It has been- man it has been a long time since anyone else has cranked me, yanno.” 

“I haven’t touched another guy’s dick since like, college, holy shit.” Ders mumbled, his voice quieter than usual, getting much louder towards the end as Blake dug his teeth into his throat, arm tightening around his side as he grunted. His teeth were really sharp in honesty and it hurt, but at the time being it had Anders gasping and squirming, squeezing Adam’s cock as he continued his slow, clumsy strokes. 

Adam’s eyes widened, watching the two of them. Blake was getting downright possessive over there as he jerked it, and if either of the other two were being honest, it was pretty fucking hot. “Damn, Blake, really givin’ it to him, dude.” Adam mumbled, moving his hand faster and starting to hump up into Anders’s hand. “Shit, I got another idea.” He nudged Blake, raising a brow at him and grinning before giving Anders a shove. 

After a lot of confused squirming and re-orienting, Anders ended up sandwiched underneath his shorter roommate, sprawled on top of Blake. It was kind of awkward but put a little less strain on everyone’s arms. 

Adam pressed his cock against Anders’, slicking them up with more lube before he started to really move, stroking them hard and fast, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. His other hand went quickly to his chest, playing with his nipples. “Dude, you really do have nice nips. Like. They’re super fucking cute.” 

“Oh my god-“ 

Anders was about to lose his shit at this point, moaning and gasping between the other two, one finger in his mouth even though it wasn’t doing a thing to keep him quiet. Blake was holding his hips now, fingers digging into his skin as he humped up against his ass, kissing and mouthing down to his shoulder, dragging his teeth across his skin.

Nobody lasted too much longer than that, the three of them excited and a little bewildered. Adam shouted, “Hooooly moly, oh god-“ And came all over Anders’ belly, his roommate coming right after him, literally screaming into his own palm. 

Blake was a little longer, still gripping at Anders hips and rocking up against him. When he did finish he dug his teeth back into his shoulder, this time so hard that he drew a little blood, most certainly leaving a series of marks down his neck and shoulder.

They were all quiet for a minute or two, settled in shock and awe, recuperating, before Adam mumbled, “I’m so glad I’ve got you guys as my best friends.” He was crying a little, sniffling as he rolled off of Anders’ chest, rubbing his eyes with his clean hand.

“Aw man, don’t cry, hey…” The two of them moved over, wrapping their arms around Adam, tucking him in between both their bodies. It was really gross and sweaty and sticky, but Adam was kind of overwhelmed with emotion and love and all that kind of shit, so they all let it slide for the moment, cuddled up together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker


End file.
